A Family Torn
by NH2006
Summary: Jason fights for Elizabeth when he realizes that it's she who hold his heart and not Sam.


3.  
I watched as Elizabeth made her way to the stand, our eyes meeting for only the briefest of moments. 

The bailiff had her raise her left hand and her right hand fingers gingerly sat on the bible, like they were going to burn her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God"  
She nodded, clearing her throat.

"Yes. I do"  
The judge nodded at the bailiff and motioned for Elizabeth to be seated. I slightly shook my head at Diane, who smiled at me before getting up.

"Mrs. Spencer. Could you please tell the court your understanding of what transpired the night your son was returned home"  
"Of course. Both Amelia Jaffey and Jason Morgan told me how he had come to the station right after she had just spoken with the women from her show who lost her infant daughter and she thought it was odd that she had heard a baby crying in the background. I guess it was a gut feeling that Amelia had, but thankfully, it was a correct assumption. She told Jason and they just went straight to the address Amelia had on file. They found Jake and brought him back to Port Charles"  
"And why would you think Mr. Morgan would do this, knowing there could possibly be repercussions for crossing county lines"  
I watched as a slight smile met Elizabeth's lips.

"Because Jason and I are friends"  
"Is there any doubt in your mind that Mr. Morgan will jump bail again if he were released today to await trial"  
Our eyes met quickly.

"I have no reason to believe that Jason has any plans to leave Port Charles now or in the future"  
"Thank you, Mrs. Spencer"  
Diane walked back to sit down next to me and I watched as the judge informed Rick that Elizabeth was his witness. I hated the way he sneered at her and I knew that he was going to give her a hard time.

"Mrs. Spencer. You said you and Jason are friends. How close would you say you and the defendant are"  
"Close"  
"Hmm. Close enough that you would say just about anything to have Jason Morgan released today?"

Diane stood up.

"Your Honor, Mr. Lansing is badgering the client"  
"Overruled. You may continue Mr. Lansing"  
"Thank you, your Honor. Mrs. Spencer"  
Elizabeth shook her head and then stopped as her eyes met something in the back of the courtroom.

I turned slightly and saw Lucky enter and sit down in an empty seat.

"Yes, Jason and I are close but I wouldn▓t do anything to purposely sway the court's opinion on relapsing him."

Rick nodded and I could see the gears switching in his head.

"Your son, Mrs. Spencer. He's how old"  
"Three months"  
"Three months, so you became pregnant with him last summer, is that correct"  
Elizabeth looked down at her hands.

"Yes. A year ago"  
"A year ago. Isn▓t it fact, Mrs. Spencer, that you became lovers with the defendant last summer?"

Diane stood up.

"I object your Honor!" "Be seated, Ms. Miller. Mr. Lansing. Please tie this up"  
"Certainly, your Honor. Mrs. Spencer, please answer the question. Isn▓t it true that you slept with Mr. Morgan last summer?"

I watched as she looked dup from her hands and I closed my eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes, Jason and I slept together last summer. One time. The same night, you, Mr. Lansing, slept with your step-daughter."

Rick snickered.

"Now, I wonder, Mrs. Spencer. One night, last summer. Bear with me here, I'm just doing the math quickly. It seems to me the only reason Mr. Morgan would risk his freedom by crossing county lines to rescue your son, when a simple phone call to your husband, a police officer with the PCPD would have gotten the same results were if your son was actually in fact Jason Morgan's son and not your husbands, Lucky Spencer. Is this correct, Mrs. Spencer?"

Rick's voice boomed across the courtroom and I saw Lucky stand up in the courtroom and Elizabeth just sitting there, tears streaming down her face, not knowing what to do.

"Mrs. Spencer. Need I remind you your under oath?"

Our eyes met again and I nodded and Elizabeth reciprocated in kind.

"Yes, Jason Morgan is my son's father."


End file.
